You Make Me Feel So
by sparkles.unicorns.rainbows
Summary: The Clone Wars have ended, Darth Sidious has been defeated by Anakin, and the Attachment Rule is gone! The only problem is Ahsoka doesn't have a date to the huge party! But when Lux Bonteri gets there, things will get a little hectic... Luxsoka fluff/humor... Read and Review!


You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, I was working on my story Outcasts of the Order when I came up with a Luxsoka fluff/humor!**

**I hope you guys like it and I named it You Make Me Feel So because… well, believe it or not I was reading this story by HanxLeia504 and it was a Luxsoka story. I happened to be listening to the song when I was reading it so now whenever I listen to You Make Me Feel, I always think of Luxsoka. So right now, I'm writing this story to get it off my chest. **

**Enjoy and special thanks to HanxLeia504! By the way, I love your story Unexpected Love. Nice take on Windu and Adi.**

**Oh and this story is going to have humor in it as well so be prepared.**

**Ahsoka POV**

I looked out over the skyline and saw how beautiful the stars looked tonight. "Too bad I don't have anyone to share the night with," I said to myself.

Just three days ago, Chancellor Palpatine had been revealed as the Sith Lord that we had been looking for and Master Windu had battled him along with a bunch of other Jedi, but in the end Master had come to the rescue and killed the Sith instead, fulfilling the prophecy.

Anyway, the Clone Wars had ended about a week ago and Anakin and Padme had revealed that they were married. And not only that, but that Padme was pregnant with twins.

Of course while telling the Council, Padme's water broke and we had her rushed to the medbay. The birth had gone smoothly and now the twins were residing in the Temple, along with Padme and Anakin at their sides.

After all of that hullabaloo though, the Council finally got rid of the 'no attachments' rule and when that happened many other Jedi had actually admitted to having relationships with others.

_The one time everyone actually breaks a rule, except for me._

I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. Now the Jedi, clones, and the Senate were having a huge ball and I was probably the only one that wasn't going to have a date.

A cold breeze blew, but I ignored the sting of it against my eyes. I finally went inside and opened my closet. I shuffled through my clothes, looking for the one dress that I owned.

I finally found it and dug it out. It was a strapless, rust colored dress that went half an inch past my knees. It had ruffles on the ends and I had bought it about a year ago when Barriss and I had attended a ball on Naboo.

"But now I won't even be able to dance in it," I said to myself. Actually there was one person that I wanted to dance with, but he probably would be there at the ball.

I went into my bathroom and changed into it. I applied just a little mascara and some lipstick and I then I was ready to go. But before I could walk out of there, I examined myself just one last time. My dress actually still fit, but unfortunately it exposed a little more cleavage than I was used to. And I showed a lot of cleavage sometimes.

There was a knock on my door and I went over to answer it. "Hey, Barriss. Hey, Cody," I said to the couple.

Barriss greeted me with a hug. "Hey, Ahsoka! This ball is going to be great! I mean, I even went dress shopping to buy a new dress!"

I examined her attire. She was wearing a purple, one-shoulder dress. It went down to about mid-thigh and along with that she was wearing three inch high-heels. Her black hair was curled so it went down a little past her shoulders.

"You look great," I said.

She smiled and said," Hey, you do too. That dress was made for you. Cody, what do you think?"

Cody was wearing black dress pants, black loafers, and a vest that had silver on the front and black in the back. He had on a dark gray button up shirt underneath with a sliver tie. He looked really good actually.

"She looks perfect. If I didn't already have a girlfriend, then –" He was cut off by a look from Barriss. He blushed and just went with," You look nice."

Barriss pulled me out into the hall by the arm and said," Now come on, guys. I was trying to be fashionably late, but I don't wanna miss the entire party."

**Ten Minutes Later**

We arrived at the party, which was in full swing. I saw many exotic dancers prancing around on a few stages and many people were dancing to the beat of _Chasing the Sun _by the Wanted.

"This is supposed to be a ball?" I asked Barriss and Cody.

They shrugged and Cody said," With clones around, things tend to get very hectic."

"Come on guys, it's time for our dramatic entry," Barriss said excitingly.

"Are you high or something? You usually don't act like this Barriss," I said to her.

She laughed and didn't answer. _Yep, she's high._

We all walked down the stairs, like in those movies where the kids are entering the Prom and everyone's attention immediately goes to them because the people are jealous of them.

And that is exactly what happened right then, because I could see everyone's eyes on us. Well, more like me. I could actually feel the guys' stares at my breasts and other areas.

Once we got to the bottom, someone called out," Ahsoka!"

I turned to my right to see Rex, Anakin, and Padme emerging from the crowd. Rex was wearing dark blue tuxedo, probably in honor of the 501st. Anakin had on black pants, a white jacket, black shirt, and a white tie. Padme was wearing a light blue dress that exposed her back.

"Guys, it's great to see you," I said after giving them all hugs. "How are the babies, Padme?"

She smiled. "They're doing fine actually. I called in a favor from Owen and Beru Lars so right now, they have their hands full."

I nodded and said," So what are their names again?"

"Luke and Leia. You'll have to come and see them sometime," Anakin said. He made a face after that.

"What is it, sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin smirked and said," I think that someone's trying to play matchmaker with Ahsoka." When our confused expressions didn't go away, he pointed to the balcony.

I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair dressed in a black jacket, white v-neck, shades, black jeans, and high tops looking around. It was Lux Bonteri

I immediately looked at Padme, who was smiling sheepishly at me. "Padme, are you trying to set Ahsoka up with Lux Bonteri?" Rex asked.

Padme replied," Okay, yes! I invited him but I wasn't trying to set them up. I was just-"

She was cut off by a scream coming from our left. Apparently, Anakin had been trying to sneak off to grab a drink when a woman approached him and started ripping his shirt off.

Well, she had succeeded and now Anakin had spilled the drink on his very definable six-pack abs.

"THEY'RE SO SHINY!" Aayla Secura yelled. Everyone's attention was now on Anakin as he was desperately trying to find something to cover himself up with.

About two dozen women started to charge at Anakin, who screamed and ran out of the room. Padme started fuming and said," Ahsoka, do you have a lightsaber on you?"

I held it out and said," Yes, but-"

Padme snatched it out of my hand and ran into the room, swinging it like a maniac. I heard a lot of yelling and cursing coming from in there afterwards.

Rex, Barriss, Cody, and I just stood there, stunned. "Geez, Ahsoka, your master is hot! Did you see those-" Barriss was stopped by a glare from Cody.

Unfortunately, the attention had drawn Lux's attention over to me and he yelled," Ahsoka!"

He waved me over and I looked at Barriss, who motioned for me to go. I gulped and started my walk up the stairs. I mean, it's not that I don't like Lux. It's just that whenever I'm around him I get nervous and say something hostile. I hope that I don't screw up.

**Lux POV**

I was feeling very uneasy about being at a Republic ball, but since Padme had invited me I thought it would be alright. I arrived, dressed in some semi-formal clothes and walked into the room to see a bunch of people dancing all around the room.

I also saw a man pointing at me in the crowd. I recognized him as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master. He was probably making some joke about Separatists.

But then I also realized that if he was here then Ahsoka would be here as well. I scanned the crowd for her and finally found her when I saw her master being chased by a bunch of women into a room.

Then I saw Padme chasing the women with an activated lightsaber.

I shook my head in disbelief and yelled," Ahsoka!"

She looked at her friend and started climbing up the stairs. I walked toward her and said," Long time no see, Tano."

She smiled that smile that always made my heart melt. "Good to see you too, Lux." She moved forward to give me a hug, but I moved a little too fast and pulled her into my arms.

I felt her surprise, but she returned the hug. I mentally slapped myself for even trying to return the hug. _Why would she wanna hug a loser like you?_

I let her go and she backed up a step. _So she didn't like the hug…_

"So Luxy, how ya been?" she asked in a playful tone. _Hmm, maybe she did like it?_

I shrugged. "Pretty good since Carlac. Death Watch hasn't tried to kill me in over a week so that's good."

She laughed and I just about kissed her. _She's so beautiful…_

"What about you, Miss Tano? I heard that they're finally allowing attachments at the Temple. So, do you have that special someone?" I asked, my voice implying that I was just teasing.

Her lekku stripes darkened."Well… now that you mention it, there is this guy who I like."

I kept the smile on my face even though I felt like punching a hole in the wall. "Who is it?"

"Um… he's here at the party," she admitted with a blush.

I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ahsoka. You can tell me anything!"

"Okay, well Lux, it's-" She was cut off by a man tapping the microphone on the stage.

"Hello, Coruscant! How are we doing tonight?" he asked in an annoying voice. The crowd responded by booing and throwing glasses at him. One of them hit him in the head and he went down for a moment. "Not well, I see," he said after getting up.

"Anyway, it seems as though we'll be doing a little karaoke tonight. By the way, it's couples so ladies, find a partner."

Almost immediately every girl in the room rushed toward Anakin, but Padme jumped out of her hiding place and chased them away with Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Now, we'll be using our spotlight to pick out two lucky people to come up here and sing their butts off! Grand Master Yoda, shine it on someone!"

Ahsoka and I looked up to see Yoda in the top balcony. He nodded, jumped up on the railing, and mooned everyone. Ahsoka covered my eyes with her hand while many people started screaming out of terror, except for Yaddle who was reaching her hands up to it.

"Not that spotlight!" the announcer screamed.

Yoda jumped down and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Ahsoka took her hand off of my eyes. Yoda grabbed a hold of the spotlight and started moving it around the room.

I watched as the spotlight finally rested on Ahsoka. She gave me a bewildered look and yelled at Yoda," Are you trying to get me back for locking you in that room with a rancor?"

He responded by giving her the bird. "Alright you two, come on down!" the announcer said.

"What does he mean by you two, Ahsoka?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and took me by the hand.

"But wait, we're not a couple!" I yelled as she pulled me up on stage.

The announcer put a microphone in front of my face and asked," What's your name, son?"

I said," Lux Bonteri."

"What about your girlfriend, here?" he asked and shoved the microphone in Ahsoka's face.

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Okay, so what will you guys be singing tonight?" he asked.

I looked over at Ahsoka who said," You Make Me Feel, by Cobra Starship."

The crowd started cheering and a girl handed me and Ahsoka mics. "Have fun onstage, you two."

The music started playing and Ahsoka started singing.

_La, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la._

I nervously held the microphone to my mouth and sang the lyrics.

_Girl, I've all over the world looking for you._

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue._

I felt a little more comfortable with singing so I walked around the stage a little.

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio, in that bright, white noise._

_What I've been missing in my life, what I've been dreaming of. You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be…_

Ahsoka jumped in with her part.

_Everything you want so let me get up there!_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere._

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!_

I finally got into the mood of the song so I bounced over to Ahsoka we joined in together.

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You, you make me feel that-_

I retreated from Ahsoka and went to the other side of the stage. I took off my jacket as I sang.

_Get a little closer to me, girl, and you'll understand._

_Cause if you want a guy who knows what you need, then I'm your man._

_And if I listen, I can hear you through my radio, in that bright, white noise._

_What I've been missing in my life, what I've been dreaming of. You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be…_

Ahsoka walked up to me and caressed my face with her warm hands.

_Everything you want so let me get up there!_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere!_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!_

_Ohohooh!_

_Everything you know, I'm flipping upside down!_

_Take you round the world, you know I like it loud!_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!_

She backed up from me and I walked after her.

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

I finally caught up to her and pulled her into my arms. The crowd went wild when Ahsoka put an arm around my neck and we started backing up together.

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

We stopped in the middle of the stage and the lights dimmed a little.

_Put your hands up, put your hands up!_

_Let the lights drop, let the lights drop!_

_Make my world stop, make my world stop!_

It went completely dark in the room and I felt something press up against my lips and pull back.

_La, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la._

_You make me feel that-_

The lights blared back on and everyone went wild, especially Yoda who mooned everyone again. Ahsoka and I danced around the stage.

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel that-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

_You make me feel so-_

_La, la, la, la, la!_

The music stopped and the announcer came up on stage, but then everyone started throwing things at him again.

He managed to avoid them and put the microphone in my face again. "That was quite a performance, Bonteri! What do you have to say to everyone?"

I thought about it and replied," Thanks to the Senate and the Jedi for putting this party together."

A bunch of female Senators blew me kisses and all of the Jedi bowed.

Ahsoka and I exchanged a look and she smiled at me. I returned the smile and we both hopped of the stage, headed towards the gardens.

**Ahsoka POV**

"Well, that was fun," I said to Lux when we were outside and sitting amongst the flowers.

He nodded and said," You know, that you're a really great singer, Ahsoka."

I blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so," he responded and gently took my hand. "By the way, I felt something up against my lips when we were up on the stage. Do you know what it was?"

_Oh kriff._

During the performance when all the lights went off, I had kissed him. I didn't exactly think it through though, so now I here I was, about to have to tell Lux that it was my lips.

"Um… well, you know how earlier I was telling about this guy that I liked?" I asked him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue, while steadily drawing closer to me, even though I didn't notice.

"Okay, um, the thing that you felt up against your lips were… my lips," I said while Lux was getting closer each passing moment. "And the reason that I kissed you was because I'm kind of in love with you and I don't know what I was thinking! I mean, why would you ever wanna date someone like me?"

I was silenced by Lux's lips pressed up against mine. He kissed me slowly and gently, placing his hand on my cheek. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back. "Well, here's an interesting secret that I want to tell you. I love you too."

We kissed again, but were interrupted by the sound of booing from a group of girls about ten meters away from us. They all had on t-shirts that said," Rexsoka rules!"

I glared at them and asked," Lux, do you have a gun on you?"

He nodded and handed it to me. I shot it at one of the girls and they all ran away, screaming in terror.

Lux was laughing by now, but he was silenced by my lips connecting to his.

_I sure am glad that we got rid of that attachment rule!_

**Hope you liked it! Review, please! Oh and if you aren't a member then just leave an anonymous review or join Fanfiction! Peace out, people! Luxsoka forever!**


End file.
